<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>普通校园故事 by alcoholorcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326179">普通校园故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream'>alcoholorcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南嘉, 嘉南</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>普通校园故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>“真心话还是大冒险？”</p><p>便签做的牌轻飘飘没分量，焉栩嘉把被风吹到桌边的几张拢一拢：“真心话吧。”</p><p>上课铃响，那片潦草的彩色便签被一股脑塞进桌肚。下课后是午休时间，翟潇闻凑过来：“又不回家吃饭？”</p><p>焉栩嘉点点头：“我去食堂。”</p><p>好吧。翟潇闻拎起书包打了个哈欠：“拜拜。”</p><p> </p><p>焉栩嘉端着餐盘坐下，周震南正用筷子和鸡腿较劲，僵持了一会儿放弃，直接凑上去啃。</p><p>一啃就蹭在了脸上。焉栩嘉掏出一包纸巾丢给他。周震南边擦边说这还没我做得好吃，焉栩嘉把嘴里的饭咽下去：“你竟然会做饭。”</p><p>对啊。周震南说：“有空我给你做。”</p><p>焉栩嘉看着周震南把菜里的黄瓜全拣出来：“这周日你有空吗？”</p><p>有吧。周震南专心挑黄瓜。</p><p> </p><p>接到周震南电话的时候焉栩嘉刚踏出家门。周震南上学的日子都包在校服里，看着就是白蓝的一团。周末换了自己的衣服，线条不加遮掩，很瘦的肩膀薄薄一片，金属项链窝在锁骨里，是一种奇异的和谐。</p><p>周震南伸手给他看指甲油。焉栩嘉表示赞许：“好看。”</p><p>然后他又忧心起来：“明天就要擦掉了。”</p><p>没办法咯。周震南笑一笑：我是遵守纪律的好学生嘛。</p><p>焉栩嘉盯着他看了一会儿，周震南抬手帮他理了一下刘海。</p><p> </p><p>从超市拎了满满两袋东西回去。周震南打开冰箱，把鸡蛋一个个放进隔层：“有围裙吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉从柜子里翻出一个粉色格子围裙，上面还绣着三朵巨大的向日葵。</p><p>周震南：“没想到嘉哥品味还挺独特。”</p><p>保姆阿姨买的。焉栩嘉一本正经地反驳，从背后把围裙给他套上。</p><p> </p><p>周震南做饭很慢。其间焉栩嘉忍不住三顾厨房观察进度。一有大动作项链就刷刷响，很碍事。周震南就招呼在边上偷吃切好番茄的焉栩嘉帮他摘下来。</p><p>好沉一条项链。焉栩嘉忍不住放在手里看了一会儿。周震南抽纸巾擦汗：“喜欢吗，喜欢送你。”</p><p>不用。焉栩嘉笑起来：“我也没有可以戴的场合。”</p><p>“戴项链管什么场合，”周震南把最后一盘菜倒进盘子里：“自己喜欢嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>扒完最后一口饭，周震南好像想起点什么：“忘记拍照给我妈看了。”</p><p>没事，焉栩嘉嘴里塞着块排骨：“你下周再来做一顿。”</p><p>周震南吓唬他：“下周全做辣的。”</p><p> </p><p>不做饭的人洗碗。周震南趴在沙发上，随手拽了一个叠叠猪的抱枕抱着。吃饱了就很容易犯困，迷迷糊糊间他感觉到焉栩嘉关了客厅的灯，靠到他边上小声问：“睡着了吗？”</p><p>周震南翻个身：“睡着了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉笑了一声。周震南睁眼拿玩具猪打他：“别吵。”</p><p>焉栩嘉戳一下猪抱枕的鼻子：“你刚刚，和它好像。”</p><p>周震南：“……”</p><p>周震南：“里才是猪。”</p><p>焉栩嘉：“你知道吗，前几天b站给我推了个视频，叫智猪博弈。”</p><p>周震南：“然后呢？”</p><p>焉栩嘉：“就是有两只猪，它们被关在一起……”</p><p>周震南：“ó，你的意思你是另一只咯。”</p><p>周震南：“等等，好像哪里不对哦。”</p><p>焉栩嘉：“明明哪儿都不对！”</p><p>2.<br/>“真心话还是大冒险？”</p><p>便签已经被揉皱了。翟潇闻用指尖把它们翘起的边角压平。焉栩嘉犹豫了一下：“真心话。”</p><p>“他喜欢你吗？”翟潇闻把便签放在焉栩嘉面前。</p><p>焉栩嘉撇嘴：“这张是新加的吧。”</p><p>“新不新的不重要，”翟潇闻咔嚓咔嚓吃薯片：“为你定制，量身打造，感动吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉拿一片薯片，是黄瓜味的。</p><p>他说：“可能吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想什么呢？”周震南一巴掌拍在焉栩嘉背上。焉栩嘉回过神来：“你剪刘海了？”</p><p>周震南迅速用手捂住：“是啊，好丑喔。”</p><p>他校服衬衫的扣子没扣紧，一抬手袖口的扣子就脱开了。焉栩嘉立定帮他扣好。这个点学校没什么人，走读的都回家了，住校的也在宿舍午休。</p><p>他们在校园里晃了一圈，穿过操场，学校的围栏外是居民楼，还隐约有些人家午饭的香气。周震南抠着栏杆往外看了一会儿，回头问焉栩嘉：“你说这里有没有监控？”</p><p>应该，应该没有吧。焉栩嘉突然有点结巴。</p><p>过来看。周震南向他招手。</p><p>围栏外侧的地上，静静躺着张撕成两半的心形卡片。字迹看不清，红色的卡纸从中间裂开，混在干枯发脆的落叶里。周震南维持着抻脖子的动作太久，松开栏杆活动一下，抓起焉栩嘉的胳膊看表：“该回教室了。”</p><p>好。焉栩嘉点头。</p><p>3.<br/>“真心话还是大冒险？”</p><p>焉栩嘉拎起一张皱得令人发指的便签。翟潇闻很无所谓地把椅子翘起来：“没办法，业务繁忙嘛这不是。”</p><p>“大冒险。”</p><p>椅子落地好大一声响，翟潇闻差点儿从椅子上摔下来。</p><p>“我看看啊，”翟潇闻做法一样闭着眼摸索：“就这张了！”</p><p>便签上什么也没写，只是画了一颗心。焉栩嘉皱着鼻子：“这什么啊？”</p><p>翟潇闻：“真心告白。”</p><p>……</p><p>焉栩嘉抬脚装模作样地要去踢翟潇闻的椅子，翟潇闻眼疾手快，胳膊架在两张课桌间及时稳住：“你自己选的大冒险。”</p><p>中午周震南不在，很难得地回家吃饭，说是给弟弟过生日。焉栩嘉在食堂门口晃了一圈，还是走了进去。今天运气不佳，不知道食堂大厨是不是也面临感情问题，糖醋排骨酸得发苦，米饭水也放多了，烂糊糊的。</p><p>偏偏下午上课翟潇闻还要用胳膊肘捅他：“你想好了没？”</p><p>焉栩嘉实话实说：“没有。”</p><p>“啧。”翟潇闻拆开薯片在桌下递给他：“吃吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉不动声色地往外挪了一点：“不吃。”</p><p>又低头去看袋子：“怎么又是黄瓜味。”</p><p>黄瓜味怎么了？翟潇闻莫名其妙。</p><p>“劝你趁早，”翟潇闻翻了几页课本：“听说他要出国学音乐了，以后来不来学校都不一定。”</p><p>焉栩嘉转笔的动作停顿了一下。</p><p> </p><p>周震南把校服拉链拉到最上面：“食堂今天的冒菜不错。”</p><p>焉栩嘉耳朵里塞着耳机：“没你做得好。”</p><p>胡言乱语。周震南说：“我又没做过。”</p><p>周五晚高峰，地铁上很挤。焉栩嘉拿下一只耳机塞进周震南耳朵里。</p><p> “明天想吃什么？”周震南在地铁口问。</p><p>焉栩嘉想了一会儿：“想吃糖醋排骨。”</p><p> </p><p>和以往不同，也可能是因为天冷，周震南穿了海军蓝的条纹衫，拎着一袋子菜站在保安室门口。看到焉栩嘉走来他大力挥手：“你终于来了！”</p><p>他把右手的袋子递给焉栩嘉：“刚刚那个保安问我是不是初中生。”</p><p>“挺像的。”焉栩嘉憋着笑。</p><p>周震南捶他一拳：“我比你大！”</p><p> </p><p>做饭出了点小插曲。简而言之就是焉栩嘉先前把酱油倒进了醋瓶。酱油超级加倍的后果就是尝过菜的两人疯狂加水，还是免不了被齁得面目扭曲。一个问你怎么放之前不先闻闻味，一个说你他妈怎么连酱油瓶和醋瓶都不分。</p><p>总之不太愉快。<br/>但饭还是得吃，只是吃得相当沉默。</p><p>还是周震南忍不住开口：“等会干什么？”</p><p>焉栩嘉：“写作业吧。”</p><p>周震南：“没劲。”</p><p>焉栩嘉：“是没劲，但是总要写。”</p><p>周震南：“没劲。”</p><p>焉栩嘉：“那你回家？”</p><p>周震南：“？”</p><p>周震南：“你可真行。”</p><p>等周震南真走了，焉栩嘉洗着碗又开始后悔起来。给翟潇闻发了几条语音，对方回复“这也太内个了吧”，焉栩嘉就知道他没听，把手机丢在沙发上，抱着叠叠猪发呆。</p><p>结果没过多久他就睡着了。</p><p>一觉醒来竟然已经是晚上。深秋天气凉，他也没关窗，就这么吹了四五个小时，一摸额头发烫。</p><p>从抽屉里翻出一盒药，过期了。他给自己烧了壶水，面无表情地灌下一杯。丑团送药要等一个小时。焉栩嘉想了想，披上外套下楼。</p><p>人倒霉的时候，买个药都遇上大雨。</p><p>他向店员借了把伞。体温好像又升上去一点，脸色红得不正常。到家的时候鞋已经全湿。洗澡吃药睡觉，躺在床上的时候，焉栩嘉默默叹了口气。</p><p>醒来是晚上九点。他给自己滴一下额温枪，烧还没退。</p><p>但也睡不着。焉栩嘉干脆爬起来，抽了一本习题慢慢看。翻了几页觉得不对劲，发现是翟潇闻的。焉栩嘉掏出手机发了消息，翟潇闻迅速回他：帮我写了吧铁汁。</p><p>焉栩嘉啪啪打字：我发烧了。</p><p>翟潇闻：啊？</p><p>翟潇闻：你爸妈又不在家吗？</p><p>焉栩嘉：嗯。</p><p>翟潇闻：你等我一下。</p><p>焉栩嘉：？</p><p>焉栩嘉：没事，我吃了退烧药。</p><p>翟潇闻：【截图】*3</p><p>焉栩嘉：……………………………</p><p>焉栩嘉：【语音13s】</p><p>翟潇闻：就不点开听了，不必谢我【玫瑰】</p><p> </p><p>周震南进门带进好大一股水汽。焉栩嘉问你是怎么进来的，周震南说我走进来的不然呢，我来得多勤啊门口保安都认识我了。焉栩嘉哦一声，周震南把包里的睡衣拿出来：“刚刚雨很大。”</p><p>焉栩嘉看着他被雨淋湿的裤脚：“对不起。”</p><p>周震南敲一下他的头：“烧糊涂了吧。”</p><p>主卧客房都很久没住过人。焉栩嘉站在房间门口思考了一会儿，周震南已经洗完出来。他迷迷糊糊地问周震南想睡哪间。周震南说当然是和你睡一间，不然我哪知道你半夜会不会蹬被子再着凉。</p><p>躺到床上以后周震南拿额温枪滴他，体温还是挺高。焉栩嘉说话带着鼻音，周震南没忍住摸了一下他的脸，也就只是一下，手心和脸颊温差比他想象中更大。挪开的时候焉栩嘉用目光去追。周震南假装没看见，拿降温贴给他啪脑门儿上，关了灯缩进被子里。</p><p>焉栩嘉的眼睛在黑暗里亮晶晶的。周震南把手放到他的眼睛上：“睡了，闭上眼。”</p><p>焉栩嘉嗯了一声，扯着被角很乖地往枕头里蹭了蹭，周震南借着窗帘漏进的月光隐约能看见他侧脸的轮廓。他翻身背对焉栩嘉，想了想不放心，还是翻了回来。</p><p>天啊，周震南在心里大喊：我到底在干什么。<br/>他回想起两个多小时前翟潇闻发来的微信，窗外雨没停，像鼓点一样打在窗玻璃上。还是不想了。周震南找了个舒服的姿势躺好。</p><p>焉栩嘉的身体随呼吸微微起伏，周震南发现他的退烧贴翘起来了一点，想伸出手指按一下，转念一想这样焉栩嘉可能会醒，于是动作轻轻地把手收回来塞进被子里。</p><p>他睡得不沉。浅梦里感觉到焉栩嘉连着翻了几次身，下意识伸手摸了一下对方额头。好像恢复正常了。焉栩嘉说话很含糊：“南南……”</p><p>周震南慢慢坐起来：“你要喝水吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉也坐起来：“嗯。”</p><p>盯着他喝了大半杯。周震南仰面往被子里一倒，焉栩嘉挪到他身边，周震南还没反应过来，焉栩嘉已经把脑袋靠在了他肩侧。胳膊顺势搭过来，隔着被子落在周震南腰上。</p><p>周震南：“把胳膊放到被子里去。”</p><p>焉栩嘉说：“热。”</p><p>“别吓我。”周震南伸手去够额温枪。</p><p>就这样嘛。焉栩嘉不肯动。</p><p> </p><p>睁眼的时候先闻到米香。焉栩嘉伸了个懒腰，周震南坐在床边看他：“醒了？”</p><p>他还穿着睡衣，焉栩嘉忍不住去玩衣摆上的流苏。周震南把他的手机丢给他：“翟潇闻给你打了好多电话。”</p><p>打开消息框全是🎉👏🏻，焉栩嘉内心点点点，回了个❓。周震南踢踏着拖鞋出去，过了一会儿又在房间门口喊他：出来吃饭。</p><p>焉栩嘉洗漱完，周震南坐在那儿，头发翘起一撮，拿筷子往面条里拨老干妈。看到焉栩嘉走过来，他把粥往他面前一推：“你只能吃这个。”</p><p>焉栩嘉往他边上一坐，低头一声不吭地喝粥。他刘海在洗脸的时候打湿了，遮在眼前，低头只能看见一个尖尖的下巴。粥很烫，他嘴唇也被烫红了，小口小口咽。</p><p>抬起头的时候他发现周震南正盯着他看。他把刘海往后捋了一把，周震南移开目光，团了一大筷面塞进嘴里嚼。焉栩嘉像机器人一样左右晃晃脑袋，筷子偷偷伸出去蘸一点辣油，被辣得嘶一声。</p><p>周震南默默把瓶盖拧起来。</p><p>周震南，焉栩嘉放下筷子小声叫他。</p><p>周震南转过头：“怎么？”</p><p>焉栩嘉把保温杯放在桌上滚：“能不能别走。”</p><p>周震南噗一下笑了：“啊？”</p><p>他拍拍焉栩嘉的脸：“你在说什么啊？”</p><p>焉栩嘉：“我想和你待着，一直，就像现在这样。”</p><p>周震南凑过来，紧紧抱了他一下，又松开。焉栩嘉把脸埋在他肩膀上。锁骨很硌人，他用胳膊环住周震南薄薄的肩背。周震南叹了口气，抬手在他背上轻轻拍拍，焉栩嘉的声音有一点抖：“我很喜欢你。”</p><p>周震南很久没有出声。</p><p>焉栩嘉把胳膊收紧一点，周震南终于开口：“勒死了。”</p><p>“我也很喜欢你。”</p><p>应该tbc^_^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>